


you and me we could get naughty

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Naked Female Clothed Female, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, exhibitionism (mild), this needs to be a proper tag, though only technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Paninya spent a lot of time at Winry's shop. It made sense, considering her automail and the fact Winry was the best automail mechanic in history. And considering they were married, it wasn't unusual that Paninya might visit Winry during her lunch break.It was a little strange that Paninya tended to come back to work flushed and wobbly, though.
Relationships: Paninya/Winry Rockbell
Series: Timbitat's Quarantine Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830388
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	you and me we could get naughty

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "Public Sex/Risk of Discovery" for my Quarantine Bingo sheet.
> 
> Title from Zolita's "Come Home With Me"

Paninya whimpered, the sound breaking through her attempts to stifle it, as Winry slid two fingers into her, palm pressing and rubbing against her clit as she did so. She let her head fall back, lolling on Winry’s shoulder, as her wife’s other hand cupped her breast and work-roughened fingers stroked gently along the sensitive curve.

“Keep quiet, or someone might hear,” Winry murmured in her ear, pressing a line of kisses down her throat and running her callused thumb over Paninya’s nipple. Paninya bit her lip as the touch was accompanied by a thrust of Winry’s fingers inside her. Winry’s work clothes felt rough against her bare back, and the metal bench was warm but smooth beneath her ass. Legs slung over Winry’s spread thighs as they were, one arm grasping onto the shelf to her right and other arm thrown up and back to try and grasp Winry’s head, Paninya would be completely bare to anyone who walked through the doorway leading from the front of Winry’s store to her workshop. The only thing blocking someone from seeing Paninya like this – naked and trembling with her wife’s hands on her breast and between her legs – was the curtain drawn across the doorway.

If a breeze came through the store’s front door when someone walked in, there was a high chance that the curtain would be blown aside and Paninya would be fully displayed to whoever it was.

The possibility of being caught had her back arching and hips shifting, and Winry snickered against her neck.

“Adrenaline junkie,” she teased, and thrust her fingers again. Paninya choked down a moan. “What would you do if someone did catch us? Would you want to stop?” She curled her fingers, pressing and rubbing against that one spot inside Paninya which always felt that extra bit better than the rest. “Or would you let me keep doing _this_ ,” she pinched Paninya’s nipple, “and _this_ ,” another firm stroke of the fingers inside her, “until you came, whether they stayed to watch or fled when they saw we weren’t stopping?”

Paninya tangled her fingers in Winry’s hair, tugging probably too hard as she pushed towards Winry’s touches as best she could. Winry groaned, muffling the sound at the last second by pressing her mouth to Paninya’s neck. Paninya whimpered, overwhelmed, the vibrations of Winry’s groan rumbling through her and making her clamp down around Winry’s fingers. Winry shifted her hand, thumb finding Paninya’s clit and circling the firm, sensitive nub as she tugged and toyed with the nipple in her other hand.

The shop door’s bell jingled, and both women froze. The curtain, mercifully, stayed still.

“Winry, I know it’s your lunch break so I won’t stay, but I’ve got a message for you!” One of the town runners – Paninya couldn’t tell which one – called. Winry cleared her throat.

“Just leave it by the till!” she shouted back. Paninya’s eyes widened as Winry started moving her hand again, the slick sound of her fingers sliding in and out suddenly far too loud in the otherwise quiet workshop.

Her chest rose and fell quickly as she panted, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle herself so whoever was out in the main shop wouldn’t hear her. Fuck, she’d never expected anyone to actually catch them!

“I wonder what would happen if he came through to make sure I got the message?” Winry whispered, and Paninya only _just_ managed to muffle her cry as the thought tipped her over the edge. She jerked in Winry’s arms, hips twitching as she tried to escape the touch that was swiftly becoming too much.

“Alright, it’s under your appointment book!” the runner called. “See you, Winry!”

“Bye!” Winry replied, and then chuckled softly as the shop door bell jingled again. Her hand was still moving between Paninya’s legs, sliding easily in and out, slick and loud in the small workshop. The curtain swayed, but just barely moved and so didn’t give any glimpse into the other room. Paninya whimpered just as the bell stopped ringing, and Winry gave a harder thrust of her fingers which sounded absolutely _filthy_ in the sudden silence.

Paninya dragged her hand away from her mouth, still panting, hips still twitching, fingers still gripping tight to Winry’s hair and her breathing almost as loud as the sound of Winry’s fingers moving inside her.

“Win…”

“I wonder how much harder you would’ve come if he’d caught us?” Winry asked conversationally, and Paninya whined long and loud. Winry grinned – Paninya could feel it against her shoulder. Winry stroked over that spot inside her again and then, as Paninya gasped, she withdrew her hand entirely. Paninya shuddered at the loss of warmth, but the loss of stimulation was welcome. She was throbbing and trembling, and glad to relax as Winry’s other hand dropped from her breast to instead wrap around her waist.

Then slick fingers brushed her slightly-parted lips, and Paninya moaned as Winry pushed fingers coated with Paninya’s own come into her mouth. She suckled and licked Winry’s hand clean, slumped in her arms, and let her head fall back on Winry’s shoulder again when the hand was pulled away. Winry laughed quietly and kissed her cheek, and then when Paninya turned her head she kissed her on the mouth, tongue dipping inside to stroke and curl and tease. Paninya shivered, kissing back best she could, but was still breathless when Winry slowly brought the kiss to an end.

“That was one,” she said, and Paninya frowned in confusion. “One more before you go back to work.”

“One wh- _at!”_ Her voice went up to a yelp as Winry’s hand went back between her legs to stroke along her folds, and she flung an arm back up around Winry’s neck for something to hold.

Oh, _fuck_!

Paninya was still feeling weak in the legs, barely able to move her automail, as she left Winry’s shop, feeling raw and sensitive between her thighs.

“Enjoy the rest of your day, honey!” Winry carolled after her, big grin on her face and not a hair out of place as she waved at Paninya from the doorway. “I’ll see you at home tonight!”

Paninya stumbled. Winry was going to kill her – but what a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at http://createpeacefromchaos.tumblr.com
> 
> (one day I will figure out how to put a link in the notes)


End file.
